Recueil au gré des mots
by Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Série de one shots sur des mots donnés. Divers personnages et divers thèmes suivant les mots.


Salut ! Donc me voici avec une série de one shots avec neuf mots, soulignés en gras dans le texte, qui doivent s'y trouver. Et pour le premier, les mots sont: **mortel - formel - tombe - divinité - arôme - amplitude - enflammable - mythique - tomber.**

J'ai donc décidé de faire ce texte sur Brook car je trouve que ces mots lui correspond bien. J'ai aussi ajouté un petit hommage à une personne que j'apprecie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si j'avais le droit de faire ça mais bon, je pense que ça va aller.

* * *

Il est vrai que Brook peut vraiment être peureux parfois. Mais il possédait une peur encore plus immense que toutes les autres: celle de se retrouver seul. Il avait déjà expérimenté durant cinquante longues années la terrible morsure suivit du venin de la solitude. Ça faisait mal très mal. Il avait perdu tous ses amis et il avait erré au gré du vent qui poussait le triste squelette de son navire. Puis, il avait rencontré Luffy. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu peur de son apparence de squelette et lui avait de suite proposé de se joindre à son équipage en tant que musicien. Il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer, mais cela l'avait profondément ému qu'une personne lui tende la main. Cependant, il connu aussi une peur en acceptant: celle de perdre ses amis. Car, hélas, il était imperméable au temps. En fait, il ne pouvait mourir. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une affreuse malédiction. Mais, que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien.

Et ce que le musicien redouta le plus arriva: la mort frappa son équipage. Ce fut d'abord Chopper qui fut le premier à **tomber**. C'était un animal et il n'avait donc pas la même espérance de vie qu'un humain malgré son Akuma No Mi qui lui avait fait grandement dépasser l'espérance de vie de son espèce. Il fut enterré avec tristesse et douleur sur son île natale au milieu des cerisiers avec sa trousse médicale. Vient ensuite Luffy dont l'espérance de vie s'en était retrouvée réduite suite aux injections de Ivankov à Marineford et Impel Down. Une douleur immense avait prit tout l'équipage. Son enterrement eu lieu à Fushia. L'équipage ne fut pas le seul à être venu: Shanks, Sabo, Law et son équipage, Rebecca avec sa tante, Makino, Vivi, Garp et même Dragon étaient venus. Une grande tombe fut érigée en son honneur. Beaucoup de pleurs et de tristesse. Après ce triste événement, l'équipage se dispersa mais revenu chaque année à un endroit donné pour se donner des nouvelles. Mais les rangs se clairsemaient au fil du temps.

Zoro mourut deux ans plus tard. Il fut enterré sous un cerisier lui aussi avec du saké, sa boisson préférée, et ses trois sabres. Ce fut une avalanche de larmes encore une fois. Brook essaya d'oublier cette fatalité mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence: la mort avançait lentement vers ses amis.

Sanji succomba l'année suivante. Plus personne ne pleurait désormais. Le cœur des membres de l'équipage s'était endurci face à la mort. Ils avalèrent un verre de vin en souvenir du plus grand cuisinier du monde et ils partirent chacun de leur côté une larme coulant sur leur joue.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Robin de mourir. Elle avait fini par rendre les armes face à une longue maladie incurable. Elle fut enterrée sur une île pleine de ruines. Law était présent car c'était lui qui s'était occupé de la maladie de l'archéologue. Il ne pleura pas lui non plus. Mais son regard était sombre. Sans doute allait-il bientôt passer l'arme à gauche. Brook le sentait en tout cas. Il n'avait pas de don de seconde vu mais il arrivait à percevoir **l'arôme** de la mort à présent. Le capitaine des Heart tourna la tête vers lui et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

\- Je vais bientôt mourir, Brook-ya ? demanda le pirate, Inutile de me mentir.

\- Oui, Law-san. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est la vie. Enfin, si je peux m'exprimer pour toi de cette façon. Je savais que je ne dépasserait pas les cinquante ans de toute façon. Je ne suis qu'un **mortel** comme tout le monde mon heure vient juste plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru. Alors, adieu, Brook-ya et j'espère que tu trouveras à nouveau le bonheur.

Cet échange resta a jamais dans la mémoire du squelette. Il ne revu jamais Law. Il apprit quelques mois plus tard qu'il était mort chez lui dans son lit. Il s'était couché pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Le musicien le pleura un peu et déclara à Bepo qui était le dernier membre de son équipage à être encore vivant et qu'il avait croisé par hasard:

\- Je ne sais quelle vie il a eu. Mais il a bien mérité de mourir sans souffrir.

L'ours polaire pleura pour toute réponse mais hocha la tête. Brook décida de prendre congé du Mink peu après. Il ne le revit plus jamais lui non plus et ne su ce qu'il était devenu.

Plus tard, ce fut au tour de Franky de rende l'âme. Brook assista à l'enterrement avec Nami et Usopp. Il n'y avait plus personne qu'eux. Ce fut très rapide et les paroles brèves. Il n'y avait plus rien à se dire.

Nami alla au ciel quelques mois après. Devant sa tombe, Usopp dit à Brook:

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Kaya serait ravie d'avoir un invité.

\- Oui. Mais s'il te plaît, Usopp, ne meurt pas.

\- C'est comme si tu me demandais de devenir un géant tu sais. C'est impossible.

Le sniper se tut avant de rajouter:

\- J'aimerais tellement te mentir et te dire que je vivrais avec toi pour l'éternité mais je ne peux pas le faire. Ce serait... trop dur pour moi de faire ça.

\- Je sais. Pardonne-moi ma demande. Elle était stupide.

L'homme au long nez ne répondu pas et se contenta de regarder le ciel:

\- Tu sais que tu es une **divinité** d'une certaine manière ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es immortel. Je t'envie un peu je dois dire. Mais, je sais que c'est surtout une affreuse malédiction. J'espère que tu trouveras une personne avec qui tu seras heureux et qui aura une très longue longévité.

C'était en effet ce qu'il y avait de mieux à souhaiter à ce musicien.

À présent, Brook regardait la mer. Il avait enterré Usopp et Kaya et maintenant, il ne savait quoi faire. **L'amplitude** de la tristesse due à la mort durant les vingt dernières années de sa vie l'avait profondément assombrit. Il se mit alors à chanter une chanson qu'il avait faite pour ses amis décédés. Elle était toute simple mais tellement magnifique selon lui:

 _\- Y a comme un goût amer en nous_

 _Comme un goût de poussière dans tout_

 _Et la colère qui nous suit partout_

 _Y a des silences qui disent beaucoup_

 _Plus que tous les mots qu'on avoue_

 _Et toutes ces questions qui ne tiennent pas debout_

 _Évidemment_

 _Évidemment_

 _On danse encore_

 _Sur les accords_

 _Qu'on aimait tant_

 _Évidemment_

 _Évidemment_

 _On rit encore_

 _Pour des bêtises_

 _Comme des enfants_

 _Mais pas comme avant_

 _Et ces batailles dont on se fout_

 _C'est comme une fatigue, un dégoût_

 _A quoi ça sert de courir partout_

 _On garde cette blessure en nous_

 _Comme une éclaboussure de boue_

 _Qui n'change rien, qui change tout_

 _Évidemment_

 _Évidemment_

 _On rit encore_

 _Pour des bêtises_

 _Comme des enfants_

 _Mais pas comme avant_

 _Pas comme avant_

Quand il s'arrêta de chanter, il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Le détenteur du fruit de l'oiseau **mythique** de feu était assis à quelques mètres de lui.

\- M-Marco-san ? dit-il sans trop y croire.

\- C'est une belle chanson, yoi, dit simplement le second de Barbe Blanche, C'est toi qui l'a composée, yoi ?

\- Oui. C'est en l'honneur de mes amis. Mais, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je passais dans le coin, yoi. Il faut dire que je n'ai plus d'équipage moi non plus.

\- Oh, je suis navré pour vous.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour, yoi.

\- Votre fruit vous a rendu immortel ?

\- Je ne serais pas **formel** sur le sujet. Je dirais que j'ai une longévité très grande. Mais toi tu ne peux pas mourir, je me trompe, yoi ?

\- En effet. J'ai mangé le Yomi Yomi No Mi.

\- Je vois. Tu sais, je pense qu'il faut quand même voir le bon côté de la chose malgré qu'on soit de nouveau seuls.

\- Ah bon ?

\- La vie est comme un train si tu vois l'image. Tu es le conducteur de ce train et ta route ne s'arrêtera que si tu meurs. Tu rencontras des gens qui monterons dans ce train et qui descendront plus ou moins tôt mais chacun te parlera et d'apportera quelque chose de positif ou de négatif. Tu aimeras cette personne ou tu la détestera mais elle te marquera d'une façon ou d'une autre plus ou moins profondément. Et il faut en être heureux. Heureux que de ce que les passagers de ton train t'ont apporté. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis Brook reprit la parole:

\- C'est une jolie façon de voir les choses, Marco-san.

\- Je le trouve aussi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un bout de chemin ensemble ? Nous sommes seuls tous les deux alors autant qu'on soit tous les deux. lui proposa l'homme au corps **enflammable**.

Brook hésita un peu mais accepta.

\- Alors, viens.

Marco prit alors sa forme de phoenix et fit signe à Brook de grimper sur son dos. Ce dernier le fit et l'oiseau de feu s'envola avec le squelette sur son dos vers des horizons plus joyeuses.


End file.
